Seperti Apa Yang Terlihat
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Len Owen hanya ingin menolong gadis kecil itu agar bisa menjalani kehidupan yang indah, menjalani hidup yang tidak bisa 'dia' dapatkan. #VocaIdMedicJam2017. Selamat Hari Kesehatan Nasional 12 November 2017.


Seperti Apa Yang Terlihat

* * *

 _"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang emas. Rambutnya bersinar, memantulkan sinar mentari pagi. Lelaki itu melengkungkan senyuman tipis. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, lelaki itu seperti pemuda yang baru memasuki usia dewasa._

 _"Miku Larsene," jawab seorang gadis muda dengan rambut_ teal _yang dikepang di sisi kirinya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap mata biru langit sang lelaki yang mengenakan jas putih. "Dokter?" gumamnya sambil ia menoleh pada lelaki yang tengah merangkulnya._

 _Lelaki yang tengah merangkul si gadis berkepang itu memicingkan matanya pada lelaki yang nampaknya lebih tua darinya, meskipun perbedaan tinggi mereka tak nampak jelas. "Gakupo Larsene." Ia menguatkan cengkramannya pada si gadis hingga membuat gadis itu bergumam pelan menanggilnya kakak._

 _Sang pria berjas putih tersebut memasukkan tangannya ke masing-masing saku jas dokternya. Ia berjalan mendekati kedunya. Wajahnya berseri-seri meski memancarkan kerinduan, atau mungkin kesepian. "Kalian berasa dari panti asuhan Roseblum bukan?"_

 _Keduanya kakak-beradik itu saling menatap satu sama lain kemudian mengangguk. "Iya, kami berasal dari sana. Tapi, Miku memang adik kandungku." Gakupo menatap sang dokter dengan seksama, dari atas ke bawah dan tak melewatkan detail yang dapat ia lihat._

 _"Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi wali kalian," ucap dokter berambut pirang emas yang dikuncir itu._

 _Kedua kakak-beradik itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Wajah keduanya datar, bingung entah harus senang atau takut karena ada seseorang yang mau menjadi orang tua angkat mereka begitu saja. Tapi, ini baru pertemuan pertama mereka. Jika Miku tidak pingsan dan Gakupo tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit saat itu juga, mungkin mereka tidak akan bertemu dengan sang penyelamat._

 _"Dokter yakin?" tanya Gakupo._

 _._

Miku membuka tirai kamarnya yang berwarna merah muda. Sinar mentari yang lembut nan hangat menyinari dirinya, dan sebagian kamarnya. Pemandangan halaman belakangnya terlihat jelas dari jendela kamarnya yang bersih nan lemar. Senyuman tipis melengkung di bibir tipis mungilnya yang berwarna merah muda. Jari-jarinya yang menyisir rambutnya melewati rambut lembutnya dengan lembut. Ia mengikat longgar rambutnya menjadi kuncir kuda lalu turun dari kasurnya. Gadis itu menguap lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pagi," sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Gakupo yang duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia mengistirahatkan tangannya pada pagar pembatas lantai dua yang terbuat dari kayu ek coklat.

Gakupo menutup koran yang tengah dibacanya. Dibanding tujuh tahun yang lalu saat ia pertama datang ke rumah ini, sikap Gakupo sudah seperti layaknya seroang ayah yang menimun kopi dan membaca koran setiap pagi. "Pagi," ucap Gakupo dan menyeka poni rambut ungunya yang panjang, ia menyelipkan anak rambut dari kuncirannya pada belakang telinganya. Ah, jika ia bukan kakaknya sendiri mungkin Miku sudah jatuh cinta pada ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

Miku berjalan menuju tangga. Langkah demi langkah ia ambil secara perlahan, memastikan ia benar-benar memijak anak tangga yang benar, tidak ingin tergelincir karena kecerobohannya atau tubuhnya yang memang tengah lemas. "Kemana dokter Owen?" tanya Miku yang masih mengakui dirinya sebagai Larsene meskipun ia tinggal di bawah nama keluarga Owen.

"Aw," ucap gadis itu. Seseorang memukul pelan kepalanya dari belakang. Gadis itu dtidak mendengar seseorang berjalan di belakangnya, atau mungkin karena ia terlalu fokus melihat kaki-kakinya memijak tempat yang tepat.

Larsene yang kini sudah menjadi seorang gadis dewasa menoleh ke belakang. "Dokter," sapanya, "baru bangun?"

Dokter berambut pirang itu menguap sambil mengaruk perutnya. "Ya, tadi malam ada banyak pasien di UGD karena kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi kemarin." Dokter itu menatap mata Miku. Bibirnya melengkung tipis. Entah kenapa, setiap mereka berbalas pandang, Miku selalu mendapati senyuman tipis itu dan binar-binar kebahagiaan dalam mata biru dokter tersebut.

"Oh iya, Miku," panggil sang dokter yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya dan menuntunnya menuruni anak tangga. Senyum tipisnya berubah menjadi seringai bak anak-anak yang tengah membuka kado ulang tahun. "Sampai kapan kamu akan memanggilku dokter Owen?" tanyanya diselingi dengan tawa kecil.

Jantung Miku sedikit melompat bahagia, berdebar melihat senyuman yang dimandikan kebahagiaan itu. Memang dokter ini yang tidak pernah mengenal rasa stress, atau memang sifat aslinya yang humoris, Miku belum pernah melihatnya menekuk wajahnya, tapi entah bagaimana ekspresinya saat ia melakukan prosedur operasi, toh Miku tidak pernah melihatnya saat melakukan prosedur itu.

"A-apa ada yang salah?" tanya Miku sambil berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya dengan menarik nafas panjang. Cepat atau lambat ia akan merasa lemas dan sesak jika ia tidak mengkondisikan detak jantungnya. Untung Miku sudah terbiasa.

"Tidak sih, hanya saja hari ini adalah genap tujuh tahun kamu tinggal di sini. Jadi kurasa sudah waktunya untuk memanggilku ayah, hahaha," jawab dokter Owen lalu tertawa lepas. Pria yang menginjak kepala itu tidak masih saja tertawa lepas meskipun ada sambaran lirikan sinis dari pria berambut ungu.

"Hentikan khayalan mesummu itu pak tua," sindir Gakupo yang menatap dokter Owen dengan lirikan tajam. Tatapan mata ungunya berusaha menusuk pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tapi tak ada tanggapan yang ia harapkan dari dokter yang selalu menguncir rambutnya.

"Kamu boleh memanggilku ayah juga, Gakupo," ucap Owen sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan terkekeh pelan. Sang dokter menarik kursi yang ada di sebelah Gakupo dan mempersilahkan gadis yang ia anggap putrinya itu duduk.

Gakupo mendengus dan memutar cepat bela matanya. "Tidak akan pernah, Len." Gakupo kembali membuka lembaran koran di hadapannya seakan menghindari kontak mata dengan sang dokter. Ia memang selalu berusaha menghindar dari dokter tesebut, tapi apa daya ia masih bergantung hidup pada Owen dan statusnya sekarang hanyalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengadakan penelitian.

Miku memutar bola matanya, "kalian berdua ini," dia terkekeh pelan dan memegang segelas susu yang sudah tersaji di depannya, "memang tidak pernah akur."

"Itu adalah bukti cinta Gakupo padaku, Miku," jawab Owen dan duduk di sebelah Miku. Ia mengistirahatkan dagunya pada kepalan tangannya.

Gakupo mendesis, "aku tidak mencintaimu sedikitpun, Len. Cari istri sana."

Owen terkekeh. "Dasar pemalu," ucapnya sambil terkekeh dan memutar cepat bola matanya. Tapi terima kasih kalian berdua sudah mau menemaniku," bisikannya mungkin tak terdengar oleh Gakupo. Tapi Miku bisa mendengar jelas kalimat yang dilontarkannya, meskipun suaranya sangat lemah dan pelan.

Kedua bola mata Miku menatap pria dengan rambut pirang di sebalahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Miku melihat lengkungan bibir sang dokter membentuk cemberut. Biasanya ia tidak pernah melihat itu sekasar apapun ucapan Gakupo padanya, karena apa yang Gakupo ucapkan memang terkadang tidak mengandung makna yang sebenarnya. _Tsundere_ , mungkin itu yang akan orang dari negeri sakura katakan untuk mendeskripsikan sifat Gakupo.

 _Apa perkataan Gakupo yang tadi menyinggungnya?_ tanya Miku dalam hatinya. _Dokter 'kan memang tidak memiliki pacar._ Sesaat, dadanya sesak saat ia membayangkan wanita lain bersanding dengan sang dokter.

Tapi memang, Owen tidak pernah terlihat berduaan dengan wanita, sekalipun seorang suster. Bahkan rumor yang beredar di rumah sakit mengatakan kalau Owen memiliki kelainan ketertarikan seksual dan dia tertarik dengan anak-anak kecil.

Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengilangkan pikiran buruknya tentang dokter Owen. Miku sendiri heran, sudah tujuh tahun tinggal bersama sebagai "anak angkat" tapi ia tidak mengetahui Len Owen dengan baik. Tapi bagi Miku, dokter Owen adalah penyelamatnya. Jika tidak, mungkin Miku Larsene hanya tinggal sebuah nama yang terukir di sebuah batu nisan.

"Oh iya, Miku," ucap Owen sambil menoleh pada Miku. Miku meresponnya dengan memanggilnya balik dan melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Hari ini datanglah kerumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah. Aku akan melalukan tes," tatapan matanya yang jahil berubah serius. "Aku semakin khawatir setelah kamu pingsan tempo hari."

"Baiklah."

.

Dokter Owen, begitulah orang-orang di rumah sakit memanggilnya. Hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka—yang sangat dekat dengannya—yang memanggil Owen dengan nama kecilnya, Len. Papan namanya terpajang di meja kerjanya yang sedikit berantakan dengan catatan, foto ronsen dan beberapa bungkus obat dalam bentuk pil.

"Ya ampun," gumam Len sambil berputar di kursinya setelah keluarga salah satu pasiennya, "semakin banyak saja orang yang mengidap penyakit jantung."

Pintu ruangannya terbuka dan terlihat sesosok lelaki yang mengenakan jas dokter yang sama dengan Len. Lelaki itu memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Owen, bahkan warna matanya pun serupa. Hanya saja, lelaki itu menggunakan jepit rambut untuk menahan poni pirang keemasannya.

"Bukannya semakin banyak yang sakit, kantongmu akan tebal?" tanya pria tersebut. Dari pin nama yang dikenakannya, tertulis nama Rinto Weston.

"Rinto?" Mata Len membulat. "Meskipun apa yang kamu katakan itu benar, tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin fokus pada satu pasien saja." Len menghela nafasnya kemudian memutar kursinya empat puluh lima derajat. Jari-jarinya bergantian mengetuk meja, membuat sebuah irama.

Rinto mengela nafasnya kemudian memutar matanya. Ia duduk di kursi yang tersedia di depan Len. Pria itu menyilangkan tangannya. "Selalu saja kalimat itu yang keluar semenjak kamu melihat gadis yang mirip Mikuo itu." Rinto menatap mata Len.

Len melirik kepada Rinto dan melengkungkan senyuman tipis dengan pancaran mata yang sendu. "Aku harus berterima kasih pada Miku, karena dia aku seperti melihat Mikuo lahir kembali."

Rinto menggumam lalu memanggil Len. "Sudah berapa tahun setelah Mikuo tiada?" tanya Rinto.

"Lima belas, mungkin," jawab Len sambil memutar kursinya menghadap Rinto. "Dan sudah tujuh tahun aku tinggal bersama Miku dan Gakupo sebagai orang tua angkat mereka."

Rinto terkekeh. "Kamu tahu, setelah berita kamu mengadopsi kakak-beradik itu, para suster sedih dan mereka mundur dari persaingan memperebutkan hati Len Owen."

Len menyeringai. "Aku dulu sempat berpikir hal yang seperti itu cuman bualan dan gossip saja," balas Len lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Yah tapi memang jadi tidak ada suster yang mengajakku kencan. Aku seperti duda beranak dua kalau begini jadinya."

"Mau datang ke _blind date_? Aku dengar adikkku Luka akan pergi ke _blind date_ dengan beberapa temannya," ucap Rinto. Sontak, alis Len berkedut dan dahinya mengernyit, tanda ia tak suka kalau Rinto menyuruhnya mencari pendamping hidup.

"Aku belum mau menikah. Aku mau menyembuhkan Miku dulu," jawabnya dan berdiri dari kursinya. Ia mengambil jas yang ditaruh di sandaran kursinya kemudian mengenakannya.

Rinto mengangkat alisnya. "Aku heran kalau pernyataanmu itu cinta seorang ayah pada putrinya, kasih sayang kakak pada adiknya, ambisi untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah terhadap Mikuo, atau perasaan cinta laki-laki pada perempuan?"

Len memutar matannya tapi terkekeh kesal. "Terserahlah kamu mau menganggapnya apa." Len merapikan jasnya lalu menatap Rinto. "Yang jelas ... aku ingin gadis itu menjalani hidup seperti yang lainnya ...," bibirnya melengkung tipis, "hidup yang tidak dirasakan oleh Mikuo."

"Kurasa ... kamu memang menganggap Miku sebagai Mikuo ..."

Len mengangkat bahunya. "Habis bagaimana lagi. Mereka sangat identik, wajar kalau aku melihat Mikuo dalam dirinya." Ia menunduk dan memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya, melihat jam tangan yang menunjukkan waktu lima belas menit sebelum jam konsultasi dibuka lagi. "Yang sangat membuatku terpukul adalah ... keduanya menderia penyakit yang sama, kelainan jantung."

Rinto melengkungkan senyum. "Untuk seorang penderita kelainan jantung, Miku termasuk beruntung. Ia bisa bertahan hingga usia tujuh belas tahun."

Len menepuk bahu Rinto. "Tapi aku percaya kalau suatu saat ia akan sembuh, aku hanya tinggal menunggu mukzizat itu datang." Len melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Dan aku akan menggunakan mukzizat itu untuk menyembuhkan Miku.

.

"Aku ada janji dengan dokter Owen," ucap Miku pada suster jaganya. Pintu ruang praktik Len tertutup dan saat Miku hendak membuka pintu tesebut seorang suster bertanya apa keperluan seorang siswi yang baru pulang sekolah datang ke ruangan dokter Owen.

"Janji dengan dokter Owen?" suster itu mengangkat alisnya. "Boleh kutau namamu?" tanya suster tesebut.

 _Sepertinya ia suster baru._ Miku memutar kedua bola matanya lalu menghela nafasnya. "Miku Larsene. Aku anak angkat dokter Owen."

Sontak mata sang suster membelalak, "ya ampun! Maafkan saya. Saya baru saja seminggu bekerja di sini," ucapnya sambil melengkungkan senyuman kaku yang sangat terlihat canggung.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Miku.

Si suster baru itu kemudian pamit tapi terhenti ketika suster lainnya lewat. Miku kenal dengan wajah suster yang lainnya itu. Miku Larsene bukannya nama yang asing bagi para perawat dan pekerja rumah sakit ini. Dalam setahun, ia bisa menjalani rawat inap beberapa kali karena masalah yang di alaminya. Lagi-lagi jika bukan karena dokter Owen mungkin Miku sekarang sudah berada di dimensi yang lain, terbang ke sana-sini atau menjadi roh yang menghantui kakak satu-satunya.

"Apa benar itu anak angkat dokter Owen?" bisik suster itu. Beruntung Miku memiliki indra pendengar yang baik, tetapi kedua suster itu memang tidak terlalu jauh dengan Miku.

"Iya. Kamu tahu, dokter Owen itu meskipun sudah memiliki dua anak angkat tapi dia tidak menikah."

"Hah? Tidak mungkin pria setampan dokter Owen masih sendiri."

"Kamu pasti tahu kalau pria tampan yang sendiri itu kalau bukan duda yang dia ... memiliki kelainan ketertarikan seksual."

"Hah?"

"Apa kamu pernah melihat dokter Owen pergi berdua dengan seorang gadis kecuali anak angkatnya itu? Tidak 'kan. Ada yang bilang dia itu suka anak kecil juga, dia selalu memanjakan pasien anak-anak di sini."

Miku sudah cukup muak dengan yang ia dengar. Rumor itu semakin kuat saja tapi untuk tidak terdengar sampai publik, kalau tidak mungkin Len Owen tidak akan bisa mengurusnya lagi karena bangkrut. Miku memang tahu kalau ayah angkatnya—yang enggan ia sebut ayah juga—tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis dan selalu memanjakan dirinya, Gakupo, dan anak-anak kecil yang ia lihat.

Miku masuk ke dalam ruang praktikk Len. Len duduk di kursinya, memeriksa foto-foto ronsen yang dipegangnya. Ia mendorong naik kacamatanya ke pangkal hidungnya. Lagi-lagi Miku segera mengatur nafasnya, takut rasa kagumnya itu akan berubah sesak. Memang, Len adalah laki-laki tertampan yang pernah ia lihat setelah Gakupo.

Len menatap Miku kemudian senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya. "Oh kamu sudah datang." Ia melepas kacamatanya kemudian beranjak dari kursinya bersamaan dengan Miku yang melangkan lebih dalam ke tengah ruangan.

"Jadi, apa aku akan mendapatkan jantung yang cocok?" tanya Miku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Kedua mata Len membulat, bingung dengan perkataan gadis tersebut. Tidak ada yang menjadwalkan pencangkokan jantung padanya, sekalipun Rinto yang sama-sama dokter jantung. Dokter itu mendekati Miku dan menuntun putrinya duduk di kursi.

"Hah? Belum ada yang merencanakan pencangkokan jantung untukmu, dan darimana kamu berpikiran seperti itu, Miku?" tanya Len. Ia berjalan menuju kursinya lagi lalu duduk dan menghadap Miku.

"Aku mencari di _internet._ Katanya, untuk menyembuhkan kelainan jantung yang kualami ini, selain melakukan prosedur yang kulakukan sekarang, aku bisa melalukan pencangkokan jantung," jawab Miku dengan antusias dan semangat.

Len terkekeh. "Inilah yang kusuka darimu, Miku."

Pipi gadis yang kini menguncir rambutnya menjadi dua itu memerah. Entah itu pujian atau godaan untuknya. Tapi, tak mungkin pria dewasa itu menggoda anak ingusan penyakitan seperti Miku. Masih banyak wanita yang lebih menarik dari Miku. Meskipun Miku berharap, ia cukup sadar diri.

"Aku pernah menceritakanmu soal Mikuo 'kan? Adikku yang sangat mirip denganmu?" tanya Len dan Miku mengangguk. Miku sedikit ingat tentang Mikuo karena Len memang jarang menyinggungnya, ia hanya sesekali bicara soal Mikuo dan setiap ia membahas Mikuo, Miku merasa pancaran mata Len Owen berubah.

Len menyeringai. "Meskipun wajah kalian mirip, ada hal dalam dirimu yang tidak dimiliki oleh Mikuo. Semangat untuk sembuh yang tinggi."

Mata Len mulai berkata-kaca. Ah, dadanya kembali sesak, satu atau dua nafas mungkin bisa menghilangkan sesaknya, seperti biasanya. Melihat mata dokter Owen, Miku kehilangan kata-kata. Jika bukan karena Owen, mugkin Miku tidak akan memiliki semangat hidup yang sama seperti saat ini. Jika ia masih hidup tanpa bertemu Len Owen, mungkin Miku hanya akan menjadi anak yang merepotkan untuk panti, khususnya untuk Gakupo.

 _Semangat hidupku adalah karena aku ingin melihat senyuman dokter,_ Miku melengkungkan senyuman tipis.

"Terima kasih karena kamu dan kakakmu sudah mau menjadi bagian dari hidupku," ucap Len lalu ia berdiri. "Baiklah cukup basa-basinya. Sekarang, aku akan memulai pemeriksaan pada jantungmu."

.

"Transplantasi jantung?!" pekik Rinto sambil menoleh pada Len, tetapi segera menatap ke depan. Tangannya memegang kemudi mobil biru tua Weston.

"Iya. Kau tahu mungkin jantungku cocok dengannya," ucap Len tapi Rinto langsung menyentaknya.

"Yang benar saja?! Jangan bilang kalau kamu mau bunuh diri hanya untuk menyelamatkan anak angkatmu itu!" pekik Rinto. Rinto segera menyisikan mobilnya. Untung jalanan tengah sepi dan dia bisa dengan mudah menyisikan mobilnya dari jalan raya.

"Aku tidak bunuh diri! Aku menunggu mukzizat!" pekik Len. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Apanya yang mukzizat kalau maksmudmu adalah kamu akan bunuh diri untuk mendonorkan jantungmu untuk Miku! Jangan berfikir konyol Len! Aku sudah menjadi temanmu semenjak kita masih memakai popok!" peik Rinto dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. "Jadi aku mengerti apa maksudmu."

Len mendecak kemudian menunduk. "Ukh ... kau tidak mengerti."

"Kalau maksudmu aku tidak mengerti kebodohanmu, aku memang tidak mau mengerti akan hal itu," pekik Rinto sambil memutar matanya dan menyilangkan tangannya.

Len menghela nafasnya dan menatap Rinto. Menatap Rinto bagai menatap sosok dirinya sendiri, hanya berbeda gaya rambut dan tinggi badan saja, juga cara berpakaian. "Jantung Miku, semakin melemah. Alat-alat yang sempat kutanam mulai tak berfungsi."

Rinto hanya diam.

"Jika ia mengalami hal yang sama seperti Mikuo ..." tatapannya kini dingin, "apa gunanya aku menjadi dokter?"

Pikirannya tidak jernih. Rinto tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Yang jelas, lelai yang ada di sebelahnya bagai mengalami _mental breakdown_ yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku akan carikan donor jantung untuknya ... jadi jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak," ucap Rinto dan kembali menyalakan mobilnya.

.

"Dokter," ucap Miku. Ia kembali mengenakan pakaian putih bergaris biru muda, pakaian pasien rumah sakit. Pakaian yang tidak memiliki nilai mode sama sekali menurut Miku, tetapi hangat dan nyaman.

Len berbalik menatap Miku. "Ya?" tanya Len.

"Kenapa aku kembali dirawat? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan jantungku? Sudah dua bulan aku menginap di sini." tanya gadis bermata _teal_ itu. Miku tak menampik kondisi dirinya yang melemah dan semakin sering merasa nyeri di dada, berkeringat dan lemas. Tanpa Len beritahu, ia sudah bisa merasakannya. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah hidup hampir delapa belas tahun dengan jantung yang bisa dikatakan cacat.

Miku memiringkan kepalanya, membuat pipinya menyentuh bantalnya dengan posisi tidur terlentang. "Aku ingin pulang ke rumah." Ah, ia muak dengan alat-alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya, apalagi jika ia sesak akan ada selang yang masuk ke dalam hidungnya, membuat hidungnya gatal dan tidak bisa bersin.

"Kamu butuh istirahat yang lebih untuk pemeriksaan lanjutan," jawab Len dan memberikan senyuman hangat pada putrinya.

Miku tersenyum sendu. "Dokter tahu ... waktu itu dokter bilang aku memiliki semangat untuk sembuh yang tinggi 'kan?" Miku terkekeh pahit lalu menatap mata Len. "Sekarang aku mulai kehilangan semangat itu ..."

Senyuman dari bibir Len menghilang. "Kenapa?"

Miku merasakan tangan besar yang hangat memegang tangan kanannya, tangan hangat itu milik Gakupo.

Air mata Miku mengalir dari ujung matanya. "Sudah berapa bulan aku berbaring disini dengan alat-alat dan operasi-operasi? Apa gunanya ... toh aku akan mati ..."

"Miku ...," bisik Gakupo.

Len menutup matanya lalu melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Semua manusia memang akan mati, dan kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan pergi dari dunia ini," ucap Len lalu seringat jahilnya terdengar, menghilangkan aura negatif yang sebelumnya menyelimutinya. "Tapi berusaha untuk hidup dengan umur yang panjang itu tidak masalah 'kan? Banyak kasus orang sehat meninggal duluan 'kan?"

"Ha-hah?"

"Yah, mungkin nanti Gakupo yang akan meninggal duluan dari kita," dokter itu tertawa lepas, berusaha membuat tawa di bibir Miku.

"Hei kenapa aku!" pekik Gakupo.

Senyuman melengkung di bibir Miku dan kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Mata Len menatap Miku dengan seksama, membuat sosok Miku terpantul dalam tatapan dalam Len. Senyuman tipis nan hangat terbentuk di bibirnya. Len memegang pipi anak gadisnya itu. Kini, ia bingung haruskah ia menempatkan Miku sebagai Mikuo atau Miku sebagai Miku sendiri. Keegoisannya untuk menganggap Mikuo sebagai Mikuo kerap muncul, hanya untuk membuatnya tenang dari kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

"Akan kupastikan kalau kamu akan menikmati kehidupan seperti yang lainnya," ucap Len sambil mengelus pipi Miku. "Kamu harus melanjutkan hidupmu."

 _Menjalani hidup yang tidak sempat Mikuo rasakan._

.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan donor jantungnya! Tidak ada jantung yang cocok untuk Miku!" pekik Rinto dari telepon. Suara hujan mengalahkan suara Rinto. Entah Rinto tengah di tengah hujan, tapi suara yang keluar dari telepon Len memang tidak terlalu jelas. Tapi, Len sendiri tengah berdiri di tengah hujan, sehabis pulang mencari donor jantung untuk Miku meskipun sebenarnya ia bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk melaukannya.

"Aku juga tidak menemukannya!" pekik Len pada Rinto melalui teleponnya. Tapi mereka mulai kehabisan mulai waktu.

Kelainan jantung yang dialami Miku sampai ke tahap gagal jantung. Serangan jantung tadi malam hampir merenggut nyawa Miku. Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, saat Mikuo sama-sama mengalami gagal jantung. Kelainan bawaan yang diderita Miku hampir serupa dengan Mikuo,

Kondisi jantung yang Miku punya sudah tidak memungkinkannya untuk selamat. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan transplantasi jantung. Jika dalam dua puluh empat jam Len dan RInto tidak mendapatkan donor jantung, mungkin Miku akan bernasib sama seperti Mikuo.

Meskipun siang, hujan turun dengan sangat lebat, ia tak peduli meninggalkan Miku. Daripada menyuruh orang dan menunggu kabar tak jelas, ia memilih pergi menjadi donor jantung, sayangnya tidak ada yang cocok. Waktu untuk Miku tinggal dua belas jam lagi, tapi jika Tuhan berkehendak lain, mungkin Miku masih memiliki waktu yang lebih panjang.

"Tunggu Len, aku baru saja dapat pesan dari rumah sakit di Boston," pekik Rinto.

Ketika Len melihat lampu penyebrangan di depannya berubah hijau, Len berlari melewati _zebra cross_ sambil berteriak melalui teleponnya, "Boston?! Apa kau yakin kita punya cukup waktu untuk perjalanan bolak-balik?!" pekik Len.

"Aaaa!" teriakan seorang anak kecil dengan rambut _teal_ mengalihkan perhatian Len. Seorang anak berdiri di tengah jalan raya yang kosong. Yang Len pikirkan, anak itu mirip dengan Miku dan Mikuo.

Truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menghampiri anak itu dari arah yang berlawan. Truck ugal-ugalan. Tanpa berpikir panjang Len menjatuhkan ponselnya, dan berlali. Yang ia pikirkan adalah, ia ingin menyelamatkan nyawa orang-orang. Ia lupa apa yang menjadi prioritasnya.

"Len?! Len?!"

 _Dokter Len Owen itu memang penyayang pada anak-anak 'kan? Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk anak-anak, dan anak dengan rambut_ teal _akan menjadi prioritasnya._

 _._

 _Akan kupastikan kalau kamu akan menikmati kehidupan seperti yang lainnya,_ Miku mendengar suara itu lagi. Kalimat dokter Owen terngiang di kepalanya semenjak ia terbangun dari operasinya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi ... dimana dokter Owen?" tanya Miku.

Rinto membuang muka. "Dengan banyak istirahat, kamu bisa pulang cepat dan kembali ke sekolah. Tapi jangan lakukan aktivitas yang berat dulu," ucap Rinto sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya.

Miku memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa dokter Rinto tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Ketika Rinto hendak pergi, gadis itu memegang tangan Rinto. "Aku ingin bertemu dokter Owen!"

Rinto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyelak. Ia menangkis tangan pasiennya dan wajahnya memerah, marah karena emosi yang terpendam. Matanya basah dan setitik air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya. "Len sudah tiada oke! Dia meninggal dalam tabrakan dan orang yang mendonorkan jantungnya adalah Len!"

Sesaat Miku mendengar suara Len dalam kepalanya. _Kamu harus menjalankan hidupmu._

Gadis itu belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Kini, ia tidak akan sempat. Bagaimanapun juga kini Len Owen hanya tinggal nama.

.

Len duduk sambil memandang langit putih tanpa awan sementara ilalang bergoyang mengikuti angin dan irama alam yang membuatnya tenang.

"Aku heran kenapa aku tidak berada di surga?" tanya Len dan tidur di runput ilalang lalu menutup matanya. "Apakah aku sedang menunggu seseorang? Siapa yang aku tunggu, Mikuo bahkan sudah lebih dulu pergi ke surga."

"Dokter Len," suara itu sangat familiar di telinga Len. Suara yang biasanya memanggil dengan nama keluarganya. Suara yang mengingatkannya pada hal yang menyakitkan tetapi juga membuatnya tenang.

Len terbangun dan berbalik. Ia benar. Rambut teal itu, hanya satu orang gadis berambut teal yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya karena keidentikannya dengan Mikuo. Tapi mungkin sebenarnya tumbuh hal lain dibalik itu semua.

"Aku rasa, meskipun aku sudah menjalankan hidup seperti yang dokter mau, Tuhan berkehendak lain," ucap gadis dengan rambut teal itu. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Len.

Len mendengus kemudian berseringai. "Kalau kamu mati juga, rasanya percuma aku memberikan jantungku padamu."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar," Miku tersenyum lalu ia duduk bersimpuh di depan Len. "Berkat dokter Len, aku bisa melihat dunia yang selama ini ingin aku lihat," ucapnya kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar ... baru saja kamu memanggilku dokter Len." Mata Len membulat lalu membentuk senyuman tipis, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia memanggilnya Len, pikirnya.

"Hehehe, Len.:"

"Sudah dari dulu aku menunggumu memanggilku begitu," ucap Len kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu ..." Len memeluk gadis itu, rasanya sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Kini, Len mengetahui apa yang ia tunggu selama ini. "Selamat datang."

.

"Kamu tahu apa yang menarik dari permintaan terakhir Miku?" ucap Gakupo pada Rinto yang berdiri di sebelahnya, tepatnya di makam yang ada di sebelah Miku.

"Apa? Meminta untuk dimakamkan di sebelah ayahnya?" tanya Rinto sambil memutar matanya.

Gakupo mengangguk. "Tapi Miku tidak menyebut ayah, tapi-"

 _"Aku ingin berada di sebelah dokter Len."_

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

 ** _FINALLY SELESAI YEAY_**

Oke aku akan mulai sesi curhatannya disini.

Kenapa aku memakai tema jantung? Karena aku tertarik hehehe

Dan maaf jika gada penekanan medis banget hehe jujur aja aku baru ada waktu nyari bahan tuh sekarang karena tugas dan kajian dan hal lainnya kuliah pulang malam dll ya begitu lah. jujur aja aku ga melakukan beta reader

Sumber: wikipedia, alodokter, forum,liputan 6

Waktu pengerjaan: magrib-11.40 p.m 12/11/2017

ANYWAY MAKASIH UDAH MAU MEMBACA

Dan maaf ga maks karena kepepet segalanya hehehhe


End file.
